


Going for a ride

by reichieru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichieru/pseuds/reichieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up with an urge he can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for s&g's a couple months back. I know this has been done before. This also isn't supposed to be serious, but it was written for a good laugh. It also wasn't beta'd so I'm sure there's grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

 Another night in a dirty motel room. Dean shifted in bed and looked at the clock. 2:34 AM. He then looked over at the bed parallel to his, there he saw Sam snoring up a storm and Dean swore he saw drool pouring from his mouth. _Gross_. Dean shifted uneasily on the old mattress trying to ignore his sudden urge. He couldn't stop thinking about her though. How smooth she felt, her sweet smell of leather, the way he could ride her for hours, the way she always played his favorite music and the way she would always keep him warm and safe. She had always been there for Dean, and she was his. _Baby_.

 He stifled a moan as more flashes of Baby's sweet frame and soft purr appeared in his mind. He had never gotten so hard so quick and his throbbing cock was becoming painful. His breathing became erratic as he tried to decide what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but that was absurd. He tried to calm himself down, think of anything else, anyone else, anything that would make this whole ordeal less awkward. Nothing worked. He just wanted her. He wanted to be in her. Not like the thousands of times he had driven her, a different kind of in. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He was starting to sweat now, his hands became clammy and his cock was screaming to be touched. _Get a hold of yourself Winchester. Just go into the bathroom, jerk it, and forget you ever thought about baby like this. You probably are just suffering from lack of sleep or the job is finally making you lose it. If you don't calm down you are going to wake Sammy, and you are not explaining this one to him. No way._

 Dean carefully slid out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. He quickly pulled his cock out, not bothering to slide his pants off. With one hand he grabbed the sink and with the other he griped his cock tightly and started stroking it. It felt good, great even, but it wasn't enough. He tried to keep going but his hand fell to his side. _Fuck_. He couldn't finish. But he had to finish, it wasn't going to go soft on its own. He tucked himself back in and painfully did his pants back up. _I'll just sneak out and touch her real quick. Maybe that will help. I'll be gone for like 2 seconds, Sammy won't even notice_.

 Dean tiptoed to the door and snuck out as quietly as possible. When he saw Baby sitting there in parking lot his hands started to shake. He felt the lust start to take over as he moved closer to the Impala. _Shit. Dude, this is your car, your baby, you can not fuck your baby, especially in an open parking lot._ His mind kept telling him no, but his body kept telling him yes. He contemplated waking up Sam, that way he couldn't commit this atrocity but his 'downstairs brain' got the better of him. He ran his hand across her, starting at her hood and making his way to her trunk. He looked around the empty parking lot to make sure nobody was in sight. He undid his pants quickly letting his cock spring free. He rubbed it against Baby's trunk eliciting a moan as his hot flesh met with her cold, metal body. Precum formed at his tip and he quickly wiped it away, he didn't want to stain her body with his bodily fluids. He looked around again, even though it was the middle of the night he had to be sure there were no bystanders. He lowered himself to his knees, cock in hand and lined himself up with Baby's exhaust pipe. He thrust into her pipe, getting no friction because of how wide she was but the act was good enough for him. He covered his mouth and bit his hand as he continued to feverishly thrust into her. He felt his orgasm rising and he thrust into her one last time before pulling out and shooting his load all over the ground. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if semen got into his vehicle, he mostly worried about someone seeing it though.He quickly put himself away and stood up catching his breath. He was covered in sweat and his face was bright red. It took about two minutes for everything to catch up to him. _What the fuck did I just do!?_ He looked down at his cum all over the ground. _Dude, that's sick._ He made a disgusted look and shook his head. He felt his head to see if he had a fever. I need a drink.

He was still shaking his head as he quietly opened the door. Instead of seeing Sam sleeping, he was greeted by Sam and Gabriel sitting on the bed with their arms crossed laughing. “You!” Dean yelled pointing at Gabriel. Suddenly everything made sense. This sick fuck had made Dean lust after his own car. “Hey Dean-o, I thought your precious car could use some extra love. She felt a little neglected.” He started laughing. Dean pulled out a knife. “Son of a bitch!” He lunged towards Gabriel but Sam put his hand up and caught the knife. “Woah dude, can't you take a joke? I think you deserve it after all the pranks you've been pulling on me lately. So, I asked Gabriel for a favor, and he was more than happy to oblige.” Gabriel smirked. “But dude, did you really have to make me have sex with Baby? You know what that car means to me. I feel so dirty” He shook his head and made a disgusted noise. “Well you are always telling me not to fuck with the impala, so I thought it would be okay if you were the one fucking with her.” Gabriel and Sam starting laughing again. “I need a beer”


End file.
